Pitch Perfect (film series)
* Elizabeth Banks * Trish Sie }} | producer = | writer = Kay Cannon (1–3) Mike White (3) | based on = | starring = * Ben Platt * Adam Devine * Hailee Steinfeld * Chrissie Fit * Birgitte Hjort Sørensen * Flula Borg * Katey Sagal * Ruby Rose * Guy Burnet * Matt Lanter * John Lithgow }} | music = * Mark Kilian * Mark Mothersbaugh * Christopher Lennertz }} | cinematography = * Jim Denault * Matthew Clark }} | editing = * Craig Alpert * Colin Patton }} | studio = Gold Circle Films Brownstone Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = * 2: * 3: }} | runtime = 320 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $91 million | gross = $565 million }} Pitch Perfect is an American musical comedy film series created by Kay Cannon, loosely based on the non-fiction book Pitch Perfect: The Quest for Collegiate a Cappella Glory by Mickey Rapkin. Jason Moore directed the first film, and Elizabeth Banks directed the second and Trish Sie directed the third. Paul Brooks, Max Handelman, and Banks produced the films. It features an ensemble cast, including Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Anna Camp, Brittany Snow, Skylar Astin, Adam DeVine, Ben Platt, Alexis Knapp, Hana Mae Lee, Ester Dean, Hailee Steinfeld, Chrissie Fit, John Michael Higgins, and Banks. The series is distributed by Universal Pictures. The first film was a sleeper hit. It received positive reviews and was financially successful, grossing over $115 million against a $17 million budget. A sequel was made and released in 2015, to greater financial success, grossing over $287 million against a $29 million budget. The series has since gained a cult following, grossing $565 million worldwide, and the second film is the current highest grossing musical comedy film of all time, beating School of Rock s record. Films ''Pitch Perfect'' (2012) Beca Mitchell (Anna Kendrick), a rebellious and unwilling freshman at Barden University, joins a currently disgraced all-female a cappella group, The Barden Bellas, led by strict and uptight senior student Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp). The film follows the unlikely new formation of The Barden Bellas as they struggle to make their way to victory at the collegiate a cappella competition, with internal and external problems each member is facing. ''Pitch Perfect 2'' (2015) Set three years after the first film, The Bellas are the leading a cappella group with Beca as the leader until Fat Amy (Rebel Wilson) accidentally rips her pants during a performance, effectively suspending the group. They could be reinstated if they win an international a cappella competition, where no American team has ever won. With new members, tough competition, and doubts everywhere from almost everyone, they try to regain their glory, only to find it harder than it looks with their focus being split up and losing their harmony along the way. ''Pitch Perfect 3'' (2017) Three years after the second film, the now graduated Bellas find themselves split apart and struggling with their real life jobs. However, after a brief reunion, Aubrey comes up with an idea to perform for the USO tour, which will reunite them for a series of shows. The Bellas go overseas for the USO where they find out that they are actually competing with other bands on tour to be the opening act for DJ Khaled. Development of the first film Development and production The film is based on Mickey Rapkin's non-fiction book Pitch Perfect: The Quest for Collegiate a Cappella Glory. Rapkin, senior editor at GQ magazine, spent a season covering competitive collegiate a cappella. He followed the Tufts University Beelzebubs, the University of Oregon Divisi (the loose inspiration for the Bellas), and the University of Virginia Hullabahoos, who have a cameo in the film. Rapkin's book mainly covers the singing, groupies, partying and rivalries. Two members of the a cappella community, Deke Sharon, who founded the International Championship of College A Cappella, and Ed Boyer, both in Rapkin's book, were brought on board to arrange songs, produce vocals and act as on-site music directors, where they ran a month-long "a cappella boot camp".http://www.cinemareview.com/production.asp?prodid=11128 The film was shot throughout campus and inside buildings at Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Elizabeth Banks is a co-producer and a co-star in the film. Casting The casting department included Justin Coulter, Rich Delia, Allison Estrin, and Michael Roth.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1981677/fullcredits#cast One of the producers, Paul Brooks, stated "First and foremost, we were looking for actors who had comedic instincts and thought we'd get lucky with terrific actors who happened to be funny and can actually dance and maybe sing. It turns out we did get lucky with our cast!" According to producer Elizabeth Banks, "The character Beca required someone who was grounded, who has a strong point of view on the world, who is funny and empathetic and someone who we can all relate to and root for." Of Kendrick she said, "Anna is all those things, and there was no other choice." Fellow producer Brooks said "I saw Anna in Up in the Air and thought it was the most exquisite, elegant, balanced, sublime performance. Anna was our first choice for the role of Beca." When casting the character of Jesse, Max Handelman said "We were looking for a young John Cusack-type guy. We needed to find someone who was kind of awkward but not a geek, but not so cool that you're not rooting for him." Skylar Astin was chosen for the role. Of Astin's audition, Banks said the chemistry between Skylar and Anna when they read together prior to shooting was "clear and they were able to riff off each other." Rebel Wilson was recognized for her performance in the comedy film Bridesmaids upon auditioning for the role of Fat Amy, which she won instantly. Moore recalled Wilson singing Lady Gaga's "The Edge of Glory" while beating "on her chest with her fists." He said, "I didn't even hear the end of the song because I was laughing so hard. There's this beautiful openness to the way Rebel approaches everything, and that's what works great for the character. She's fearless." Adam DeVine was personally chosen by Banks and Handelman for the role of Bumper after they saw him on the television series Workaholics. Banks said that she and her husband are "big Workaholics fans," and after watching one night during the film's casting, they saw DeVine and "immediately thought" he would be a good choice for Bumper. He initially declined because he was not a singer. DeVine eventually surprised Banks and Handelman with his vocal skills. Anna Camp was chosen for the role of Aubrey. Producer Max Handelman said, "Elizabeth and I were huge fans of Anna's from True Blood. Aubrey is set up as the antagonist for Beca, and Beca's already a bit hard-edged, so it was so important to find an actress who could play Aubrey as someone who could marshal the crazy but also was sympathetic." Kelley Jakle was brought in as a "ringer" due to her past experience as a two-time ICCA champion with the SoCal VoCals and had also appeared on two seasons of The Sing-Off.https://www.npr.org/2013/05/19/184786553/deke-sharon-makes-a-cappella-cool-again Cast and crew Cast :Note: A light grey cell indicates the character who did not appear in that film. Crew Reception Critical response Box office performance References External links ;IMDb links for Pitch Perfect films * * * Category:2010s comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Universal Studios franchises